


Burnt Halo

by The_Black_Library (The_Black_Lbrary)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blow Job, M/M, Mental Abuse, Violence, breath play, set in season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Black_Lbrary/pseuds/The_Black_Library
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King of Hell will not tolerate Metatron’s fake copy of what once belong to him, nor will he tolerate it trying to manipulate what he already owns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Halo

Cold, glittering eyes the color of whiskey refused to look away from the inky blackness of a pair of demon eyes belonging to one Sam Winchester. Oh, this moment had been long-coming, the Archangel mused darkly to himself. The second he had appeared before Castiel with the intent to manipulate his brother, Sam had been there; reaching with inhuman speed to snag Gabriel's new jacket and teleport them both off to a distance beyond the eyes of Metatron... for the moment.

 

“Well, well, Kiddo... Look at you, all grown into yourself.” His snark rang hollow in the cold dark air; a shell of its former glory.

 

Sam tilted his head in mock-imitation of Castiel. He knew the man standing in front of him wasn't Gabriel, not really. Just a husk of a creature that had died years ago in an attempt to stop Sam from becoming what he had... when in fact, the man's death was the direct cause for it. So Sam tilted his head, and smiled.

 

The smile was as hollow as Gabriel's words.

 

“Castiel is mine. Dean is mine. Gabriel, was mine. Metatron will be dealt with... in time. He's only here until the Mark is completed; I'm getting tired of his games.” Around them, the air crackled with barely-suppressed power. 'Gabriel' may not technically exist anymore, but the grace in this blackened husk was very much real, and a decent threat if he decided that Sam needed to be removed.

 

But that would be by no means be an easy task, as the younger Winchester allowed the inky blackness to remain over top of his human irises. He wasn't called the Boy King for no reason, after all.

 

Gabriel's too-sharp smirk only widened at the underlying threat. If Sam was going to kill Metatron, then Gabriel was bound by servitude to stop him. Between the both of them, the invisible chains that normal humans couldn't see, were like glaring beacons to their inhuman eyes. But that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun first.

 

“One more for the road, Kiddo?”

 

Sam answered his smirk with a baring of his canines, his hot breath coming out as a large puff of steam in the night air. “Why not? I always was fond of stuffing that loud mouth of yours until you vessel choked.” He murmured, reaching out to snag the first button of the archangel's shirt. The little piece of plastic went flying, the soft 'snick' of the threads underneath being cut could be heard.

 

The rest of the buttons followed in rapid succession; he wasn't one for foreplay, which was something that the real Gabriel would have missed. As it was, the darker version simply snapped his fingers and Sam's body was bared to the chilly night air. Neither man flinched at the feeling of the cold breeze.

 

Gabriel's eyes widened as a sudden force slammed into him, sending him sprawling in the dirt. But before he could recover, even with his incredible angelic reflexes, Sam was perched atop him; blunt fingernails digging furrows into the vessel's abdomen as if he had invisible claws. Perhaps he had.

 

“Touche.” The angel grunted, before snapping his fingers once more and smirking as a tight collar fixed itself around Sam's neck.

 

Blackened eyes narrowed and Sam hissed, digging his nails in deeper and drawing a grunt of annoyance from his 'partner'. “You're not dominating anything, you pathetic excuse for an imitation. Take it off.”

 

“Aww, Sammy, that hurts.” Gabriel tossed back with a sneer, jerking an invisible leash and forcing Sam to bend forward quickly from the force of the pull. His face crashed into Gabriel's neck, drawing a mild curse and a growl. The feeling of something warm dropping down his shoulder and the sharp scent of blood was enough to tell the pseudo-angel that he'd royally screwed up the human's nose.

 

Oh well.

 

But Sam was having little of being forced into subservience; the invisible force that had slammed the angel into the ground now pressed tightly around his neck; cutting off his ability to speak as well as breathe... though the latter was of no consequence.

 

“Shut your fucking mouth, or use it.” Sam snarled, tone almost taking on a demonic underlay to it with his rage threatening to boil over. _No one_ dominated him, not ever. He was about to show this fake that backed by heaven's sleezebag or not, a King of Hell would not be made to serve.  He squeezed his fist, tightening the invisible noose to get his point across, relishing the choked-off sound the angel made and the blooming black marks spreading across the skin of his neck. 

 

Sam sat back and reached up to rip the collar off, caring little for the blood dribbling over his lips and down off of his chin. Gabriel cared little that it began to pool over his stomach. With a sharp roll of his hips, the Boy King jammed their cocks together in a mash of pleasure mixed with pain; neither of them concerned with differentiating between the two.

 

Blunt fingernails dragged along the bloody crescent marks that Sam had made, but feeling that the human had had enough of his little power trip, Gabriel was done simply lying there. With a wheezing grunt, he bucked up hard; slamming his half-erect cock against Sam's ass and causing him to tumble forward a little, catching himself with his palms splayed on either side in the gravel.

 

He sneered down at Gabriel, who waggled his eyebrows lazily and banished the hold around his neck with a thought.  Sam's backside slid along Gabriel's abdomen as he tried to sit upright again, the blood there causing him to slide a little.

 

“So tell me how you want it then, Sam.” The small part of the younger Winchester that was still human, cringed internally at the choice of wording. It only served to enrage his demon blood further, knowing that this really wasn't Gabriel; just a hollow toy made by Metatron. Gabriel would never call him _Sam._

 

Pushing up and off of Gabriel's hips, Sam repositioned himself directly in front of the angel's face, shoving his half-hard cock against smirking lips. “I said I don't want to hear you fucking speak. So I’m going to fuck your mouth shut, and if I so much as feel a hint of teeth from you, I’ll rip your grace out in chunks and feed it to Crowley's hellhound.”

 

Sam's sneer had the fake Gabriel shivering, pupil's dilating at the threat.  It was enough of a turn-on, that his previously waning interest returned full-force, and the archangel released a groan. “Promise?” He snickered, but didn't finish, as Sam snarled and shoved his cock into Gabriel's mouth without warning. 

 

Whiskey eyes widened, but it didn't take long for him to accept the challenge for what it was.  Reaching out and taking Sam's ass into both hands with a loud 'clap' that had the human jumping slightly, he jerked his hips forward and took the pulsing flesh in as far back as he could; the tip hitting the back of his throat quickly. The rest he grabbed with one hand, and began a lazy stroke as he watched the facial reactions.

 

Sam had gone from surprised at the grab, to losing the inky blackness in his eyes as pupils dilated in pleasure. A loud moan slipped from his lips as the hunter began to pant out in sudden pleasure. “F-fuck, you dick...” He hissed, unable to bite back a moan when Gabriel's tongue slid mercilessly over the slit when pulling back.

 

“Don't you dare...” Growling, the hunter thrust back in with little regard for the angel's mouth, knowing he could take just about anything Sam dished out. Gabriel did; letting his throat relax and holding himself still for a moment as one of Sam's hands came up to clench in his hair. Gripping the back of the man's thigh, Gabriel pulled him forward along with his thrusting, and took the brutal pace Sam was setting as he fucked into his mouth.

 

Humming around the pulsing erection, Gabriel's amused gaze danced upwards to watch as the myriad of expressions stole over his partner's face. Shifting from intense concentration to blissed-out pleasure, Sam seemed to be turn between just fucking the angel how he wanted and trying to punish him.

 

“Like that, don't you?” Sam growled, knees on either side of Gabriel's arms as he practically ripped out strands of golden hair in his careless force. “Like me fucking your face, shutting up that loud mouth of yours... stuffing my cock down your throat so your vessel can't breathe.”

 

Gabriel couldn't help the involuntary shiver that the dirty talk invoked. It wasn't in his memory base; Sam speaking to Gabriel in this manner. Something completely new, and damn was it fucking  _hot_ . He moaned around the cock in his mouth to express just how much he liked hearing it, forcing a groaned chuckle from the human.

 

His thrusts were becoming erratic in his excitement, the end creeping up on him already.  Gabriel could feel his thighs tensing more and more.  Pressing his tongue heavily along the pulsing vein, the angel cheated; applying a dab of grace to the feeling and amplifying Sam's pleasure directly, like a drug.

 

“Oh, fuck!” He swore loudly, jerking forward so harshly that Gabriel's head actually hit the pavement for a moment; stars bursting behind his eyes. Lucky that he was angel, if even a fake one, as that could have easily lead to a concussion. 

 

“You fucking _tease_ ,” Sam hissed, yanking Gabriel's head back up and ignoring the feeling of warm blood around his fingers. Gabriel simply waved the wound off into nothingness, and hummed around Sam in a silent taunt.

 

Yelping, Sam's orgasm overtook him without warning and he shot his load down the angel's throat with a violent shove.  Deciding to misbehave anyway, Gabriel pulled back enough that the last little bit leaked from fucked-out lips, a sultry smirk and raised eyebrows telling Sam easily that he would have to do better if he really wanted to 'punish' the fake archangel. 

 

Too spent for the moment to do anything about it, the human sat back atop his chest and settled for a cold glare. “Round two when I recover.”

 

“Whenever you're ready, Abomination.”


End file.
